The Psychic Orphan
by ZukoKrazy
Summary: When a girl is kicked out of her own house because of her special abilities, she is found by the gang. Her type is very rare and many people would die to have her on their team. Will the gang be able to protect her? Or will she end up in the wrong hands?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I got this story when I was reading another person's story. And that person was a highly recommended author named Sanzo Lover.

XXX

Vision

_As the girl ran, she heard a scream. _ _It was not a "Oh my gosh, you got me a necklace!" kind of scream. No. It was the kind of scream that said, "Help me! I am dying!" She turned back for a second and a hand clamped over her mouth. She struggled and fought against the ropes that were being wound around her, but nothing helped. Then, everything went black. _

End vision.

XXX

Kira woke up from the vision with a look of blank terror on her face. She looked at her three companies and closest friends: Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

"Kira? What is it?" Sakura asked in a concerned tone.

"It's…It's nothing," the seven year old squeaked, her voice faltering.

Sasuke looked at her with his onyx eyes and knew at once she was covering something up.

Kira yawned and suddenly Kakashi was behind her.

"It is late, and you need to sleep," he said. Kira nodded, rubbing her eyes. His eyes softened and he picked her up.

"Goodnight Sakura. Goodnight Naruto. Goodnight Sasuk…" her voice trailed off as her purple eyes glazed over black.

Vision.

_She saw a girl and a boy. They were running…from an enemy…they were fighting…and then…black._

End vision.

Kira gasped and felt very faint. Kakashi looked at her and saw that she was very pale. He put her down onto the floor next to Sakura.

"Sakura, Naruto…you…"she said her voice trailing off, yet again.

She tried again. "I had a vision. You and Naruto were running, and then fighting and then…black."

Her entire body shuddered and then she fainted. Sakura picked up the poor seven-year-old.

She gave the child to Kakashi who carried her on his back. He walked down the hall to what was the infirmary.

He laid her down and then went back to the room where the other three were. They looked at him like he had some serious explaining to do.

Kira was never a normal girl. For instance, instead of most babies crying when they were born, she was dead silent. And instead of her eyes being a light blue like most baby's eyes tend to be, hers were a light purple that deepened over the years.

When she was about five, her parents abandoned her for they had found out she could see the future. Now, most parents would be thrilled their daughter was so special, but her parents were absolutely terrified. They left her at the gates of the Village Hidden In The Leaves. She was nearly killed multiple times by passing carriages. (?)

Finally, she was rescued by a young jounin, Hatake Kakashi. Instead of her purple eyes and special gifts frightening him, he thought her as special and always treated her like that.

Kira had had many tragedies, but now she was happy as she was training to become a ninja. Nothing could ruin her life.

Or so she thought….

There's the first chapter. I think it sucks arse, but you are welcome to review and tell me it doesn't: )

-ZukoKrazy.

Guess the BAND and the TITLE of this song, and you will win a prize!

She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"   
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance

Pretty easy. You should be able to get it. Review! And NO flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, no reviews yet. But I can live with that.

XXX

When Kira woke up, she noticed that she was in the infirmary. It was very dark out. Kira got up hesitantly. Since there was no indoor pluming, she started outside. She passed the room where Kakashi slept, where Sakura slept, and where Naruto and Sasuke slept.

She got to the door and opened it silently. When she closed it, there was a little squeak she jumped at. She finished closing it and ran to the woods.

XXX

At the sound of the squeak, Kakashi bolted upright in his bed.

He crept to the window and saw Kira running towards the woods. He relaxed a bit, but still watched and waited.

After about three minutes, Kira came out, looking relieved. Kakashi chuckled at the sight of her face and went back to bed.

XXX

When Kira woke up again, it was morning. She got dressed and headed towards the kitchen. The only person that was up was Kakashi. He looked up at her entrance and beckoned her to sit down.

She obliged. She looked up at him. She said in a voice that could have been a whisper, "What do they mean?"

"Your visions?" Kakashi answered in a puzzled tone.

Kira nodded.

"You see the future, Kira. Sometimes it is not clear to you. The vision last night that you had about Naruto and Sakura, that will probably come true," he answered seriously.

"I had another vision about a girl. She was running…and then someone screamed behind her… and then she was gagged…and then…black," she said, her voice trembling.

"Try not to think about it to hard. I will spar with you today, and that will get your mind off of it," Kakashi said.

Kira's eyes brightened and she scrambled upright.

"I'll go get my knives!" she said excitedly.

She bolted out of the room.

Kakashi chuckled at the seven-year-olds eagerness and rose himself. _This is going to be a loooong day. _He thought.

There. Next chapter will have the fight in it. Have fun waiting…

-ZukoKrazy

OK, here's the next one.

I'm the son of rage and love  
The Jesus of suburbia  
From the bible of none of the above  
On a steady diet of soda pop and Ritalin  
No one ever died for my sins in hell  
As far as I can tell  
At least the ones I got away with

And there's nothing wrong with me  
This is how I'm supposed to be  
In a land of make believe  
That don't believe in me

Get my television fix sitting on my crucifix  
The living room or my private womb  
While the moms and brads are away  
To fall in love and fall in debt  
To alcohol and cigarettes and Mary Jane  
To keep me insane and doing someone else's cocaine

And there's nothing wrong with me  
This is how I'm supposed to be  
In a land of make believe  
That don't believe in me

_Part 2: City Of The Damned_

At the center of the Earth  
In the parking lot  
Of the 7-11 were I was taught  
The motto was just a lie  
It says home is where your heart is  
But what a shame  
Cause everyone's heart  
Doesn't beat the same  
It's beating out of time

City of the dead   
At the end of another lost highway  
Signs misleading to nowhere  
City of the damned  
Lost children with dirty faces today  
No one really seems to care

I read the graffiti  
In the bathroom stall  
Like the holy scriptures of a shopping mall   
And so it seemed to confess  
It didn't say much  
But it only confirmed that  
The center of the earth  
Is the end of the world  
And I could really care less

City of the dead  
At the end of another lost highway  
Signs misleading to nowhere  
City of the damned  
Lost children with dirty faces today  
No one really seems to careeeeee

_Part 3: I don't care_

I don't care if you don't  
I don't care if you don't  
I don't care if you don't care  
_x4_

I don't careeeeeeeeee

Everyone is so full of   
Born and raised by hypocrites  
Hearts recycled but never saved  
From the cradle to the grave  
We are the kids of war and peace  
From Anaheim to the middle east  
We are the stories and disciples  
Of the Jesus of suburbia  
Land of make believe  
And it don't believe in me   
Land of make believe  
And I don't believe  
And I don't care!  
I don't care! _x4_

_Part 4: Dearly beloved_

Dearly beloved are you listening?  
I can't remember a word that you were saying  
Are we demented or am I disturbed?  
The space that's in between insane and insecure  
Oh therapy, can you please fill the void?  
Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed  
Nobody's perfect and I stand accused  
For lack of a better word, and that's my best excuse

_Part 5: Tales of another broken home_

To live and not to breathe  
Is to die In tragedy  
To run, to run away  
To find what you believe   
And I leave behind  
This hurricane of lies  
I lost my faith to this  
This town that don't exist

So I run  
I run away  
To the light of masochist  
And I leave behind  
This hurricane of lies  
And I walked this line  
A million and one times  
But not this time

I don't feel any shame  
I won't apologize

When there ain't nowhere you can go  
Running away from pain  
When you've been victimized  
Tales from another broken home

You're leaving...  
You're leaving...  
You're leaving...  
Ah you're leaving home...

Actually, that one's pretty hard unless you're a fan. Have fun!

-ZukoKrazy


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, STILL no reviews, but I'm ok.

XXX

Kunai knives were flying everywhere. Most where deflected by other kunai knives, but some got very close to hitting their targets.

It was funny, a seven-year-old and 26-year-old dueling. Naturally, Kakashi was going easy on her, for he didn't want to hurt her. Also, Kira was teamed up with Sasuke.

Sasuke threw a kunai knife that, under normal circumstances, would have finished the battle. Kakashi caught it and ended the battle anyway.

"That was good. Kira, work on your aim. Sasuke, why don't you spar with Naruto?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and nodded.

Kira walked over to Sakura and started talking to her. Kakashi told them to spar.

They nodded even though Kira had just got finished sparring.

_Now would be the best time for a vision. _

Strangely enough, it happened.

Vision.

_Kakashi was sleeping. He awoke by the sound of the back door squeaking shut. He assumed it was one of the four going to the bathroom. He bolted out of bed, though, when he heard scuffling and some muffled shouts from the room next to his: Kira's. He crept to the door that separated their rooms and saw a horrible sight. Zabuza and Haku were tying an unconscious Kira up. And then…black._

End vision.

Kira screamed. Naruto and Sasuke ran towards the still screaming girl. Kakashi and Sakura were already there.

The screaming attracted some townsfolk and Master Iruka. He looked at the scene of the four franticly trying to calm Kira down and the townspeople wondering out loud what was going on.

He started to herd the townspeople away. He looked back and nodded when the jounin gave him a grateful look.

"Kira? Kira! What's wrong?" Kakashi said quietly.

"I…I had a vision…" she started but was rudely interrupted by Naruto.

"Arg! I am so tired of your stupid visions! If you hate them so much, why do you keep on having them?" he shouted in exasperation.

Kira's lip trembled and she ran off into the forest.

"Naruto! A psychic cannot just stop having visions. It is in her blood and if she had the choice, I'm sure she would give it up," Kakashi said sternly.

"Yeah Naruto you idiot! I can't believe you made her cry, that was so mean of you!" Sakura cried.

Meanwhile Sasuke just looked into the forest where Kira had disappeared. Kakashi said, "Continue sparring. I will be back in a minute."

Sakura and Sasuke started sparring against Naruto, deliberately striking him hardly.

Kira ran through the forest, blinded by tears. She was especially depressed because she looked up to Naruto, despite his past.

She finally stopped at a rock. She sat down on it and cried.

Suddenly, she straitened. Something was wrong. The forest was too…still. The birds that had been chirping earlier were now silent, as though waiting for something.

A branch snapped and Kira whipped around. It was only Kakashi. She stared at him as he walked towards her.

"You know, Naruto isn't always right. In fact, he's almost never right. He is…special. He kind of had the same past as you, neglected by others and parents ignored him. He has troubles and you shouldn't get upset if he insults you. Now, tell me about this vision of yours," he said.

"Well, it is kind of like I was in your body. You woke up at the sound of the door…" when she was talking to him alone, she could speak a thousand words. But without him, she was so shy…

Kakashi listened to every word and when she was done showed no emotion.

"So what do we do?" she asked.

"I think you should start sleeping with Sakura. She's very intelligent and she would never let you get captured."

Kira's eyes brightened at the thought of getting to sleep with Sakura: her best friend.

She started walking towards the training area.

"Oh? And Kira?"

"Yes?"

"Never go into the woods alone," he said firmly.

When she was gone, he looked the body of a dead bluebird.

A sword cut it up…. A very big sword.

Zabuza.

OOOOO! Cliffhanger!

-ZukoKrazy


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO! REVIEWS ARE NICE YOU KNOW!

XXX

It was night. Kira fell asleep trying to move her stuff into Sakura's room. She was in her now almost empty room. She had fallen asleep on the floor. Kakashi popped his head into her room to check in on her to see her asleep on the floor.

He smiled under his mask.

He decided not to move her. He would constantly check up on her. Also, he alerted the others of the vision and told them to be on their guard.

They all slept towards their doors, just in case.

Kakashi was just drifting off to sleep when he heard the door squeak. Instantly, he was out of bed and at the doorway of the door that connected his room to Kira's. He gripped his kunai knife and lifted his band.

He looked around the corner and looked into Kira's room. Sure enough, Zabuza had just entered.

Kira bolted upright and threw a couple of kunai's at them. Easily enough, they were caught and discarded.

Kakashi felt someone in the room behind him he spun around and saw Haku standing ready with his kunai.

Kakashi was surprised when he threw down the limp body of Naruto. He was unconscious. While Kakashi looked down at the limp body, Haku started forward. Kakashi knew he had been drugged.

Haku appeared behind him and squeezed his pressure points.

Kakashi fell to the floor.

He struggled to lift his head.

He crawled to the doorway. He saw what must have been Kira's vision.

Haku and Zabuza were standing in the room with a semi-conscious Kira in their ropes. She lifted her head and saw Kakashi in the doorway.

She had just enough energy to try and cut the ropes with her last kunai. Foolishly, Haku and Zabuza were discussing what to do with the psychic.

The last rope snapped and Kira fell to the floor. She made her hand signals and cried, "Fire Dragon Jutsu!"

A large stream of fire appeared with the head in the shape of a dragon.

It reared its ugly head and flew straight towards Haku and Zabuza. They both dodged it easily.

Since Kira was weak, her chakra was also. The fire dragon quickly dispersed. While Haku and Zabuza had been dodging the dragon, Kira had slid her last kunai to Kakashi.

He threw it with such precise aim that it knocked the mask off of Haku. The surprise in his face showed. Then he scowled. He picked up his mask. There were now two deep gashes.

Zabuza walked over to where Kakashi lay and smirked.

"Well would you look at this. The great Copy Nin, at my mercy. You have become a weakling Kakashi. You stand no chance," he said in his throaty voice.

While he had been gloating, Haku had tied up Kira again. Zabuza raised his huge sword (?) and came to bring it down on Kakashi.

"No!" Kira shouted. Her eyes turned black and suddenly there were black dragons all over the place. Her ropes broke as she rose into the air.

"You will not harm him," rumbled a deep voice inside of Kira. The black dragons suddenly lunged at Zabuza. Their teeth cut him and their tails sliced him. There was a strong wind and both Haku and Zabuza were knocked off their feet.

Suddenly, fire lit up the room.

Zabuza and Haku both knew that with the help of the dragons, they were outnumbered.

They still tried.

Haku was faster then the dragons and used that advantage to help kill the dragons.

Soon the dragons were once again gone. Under normal circumstances, the dragons would have killed anyone. Even Kakashi.

But, Kira being in her weakened state, the dragons were not as strong.

Kira sank to the floor.

She went into meditation to help regain her strength. Now, she didn't choose to, her body did.

She was now completely vulnerable to any kind of attack. Kakashi finally blacked out.

Haku and Zabuza recovered and tied up Kira for the third time.

They picked her up and snuck out the window.

The bad guys had won.

XXX

Well, there you go. Not to shabby, eh?

Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!

-ZukoKrazy


	5. Chapter 5

THANK YOU! I finally got some reviews!

Sanzo Lover: No problem. And yes, more chapters on the way.

LunaGoddessOf Foxes: OK, ok. Don't rush me! LoL.

XXX

The bad guys won.

That's like really surprising.

Sadly, the bad guys had taken Kira with them.

As Kakashi thought about this, he started to actually cry. Can you imagine that? No, probably not.

Kira had been like a daughter to him and now she was gone. But he mustn't give up hope.

He gathered Sakura and Sasuke together and told them the plan. Obviously, Naruto couldn't go because he was still healing. They could handle without him. Right?

XXX

Kira woke up from her mediation feeling confused and sore. She was tied up in a corner of a large room.

Her eyes adjusted to the dim light quickly. She wondered where she was. What time was it? What day was it? What…

Suddenly the door burst open and Kira looked up, startled. In walked two characters. One with a mask, the other with a fierce face and a huge sword slung across his back.

Her eyes went wide and she shied away from them.

She recognized them as the people who had kidnapped her.

The masked person strode up to her and looked down on her.

"Mm m mm?" Kira said through her gag.

"No one you should be _extremely_ scared of," Haku said with emphasis on extremely.

Kira glared at the woman-looking man. Haku raised his eyebrow.

Kira, unfortunately, had a vision at that moment.

Vision.

Shadows jumped through the trees. No, not shadows. Kakashi and Sasuke! Haku and Zabuza looked up and for a moment Kira thought she had seen a flicker of fear in her captor's eyes.

But it must have been a trick of the light because a moment later, it was replaced by hatred.

Kunai knives were everywhere as Zabuza and Haku jumped into action.

Behind her, a shadow leaped in and untied Kira before rushing into the battle.

Obviously, it was Sakura. She snuck up behind Haku and tried to attack him He fended off both Sasuke and Sakura at once while Kakashi dealt with Zabuza, using his Sharingan.

Suddenly, It went black.

End Vision.

Kira blinked her deep purple eyes and looked at the guy with the sword and the kid with the mask.

"What did you see?" asked the masked kid suddenly.

"MMmm Mmm m mmm…" Kira shouted through her gag.

The other person got up suddenly and walked over to where she sat.

He sliced off her gag with a kunai knife and slowly bent down so they were eye to eye.

"What the hell did you see?" he said, very slowly and clearly, for he was explaining to a child.

"I…I…I saw…" Kira stammered.

Now, Kira had a unique ability to faint on command.

She could obviously see the sword guy was getting angry and she commanded herself to faint.

Zabuza stood up with the disgust. He stalked out of the room, leaving Haku and Kira alone.

Haku sighed and picked up the limp seven-year-old.

He laid her down on a pile of leaves and then left, pondering this child.

Kira woke up a few minutes later and quietly snuck out of the room.

Kakashi planned the breakout for tonight. He impatiently watched as the sun finally sank and the moon rose.

It.

Was.

Time.

Bum Bum Bum.

Ha ha, you have to wait until next time to find out what happens.

Have fun with that.

Guess the band and the name of this song and you will win.

Yeah

I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now

But hey, what daddy always tell you?

Straighten up little soldier

Stiffen up that upper lip

What you crying about?

You got me

Hailie I know you miss your mom and I know you miss your dad

When I'm gone but I'm trying to give you the life that I never had

I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh

I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry

Cuz you're scared, I ain't there?

Daddy's with you in your prayers

No more crying, wipe them tears

Daddy's here, no more nightmares

We gonna pull together through it, we gonna do it

Lainie uncle's crazy, aint he?

Yeah but he loves you girl and you better know it

We're all we got in this world

When it spins, when it swirls

When it whirls, when it twirls

Two little beautiful girls

Lookin' puzzled, in a daze

I know it's confusing you

Daddy's always on the move, mamma's always on the news

I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems

The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me

All the things growing up as daddy that he had to see

Daddy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did

We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me

But things have got so bad between us

I don't see us ever being together ever again

Like we used to be when we was teenagers

But then of course everything always happens for a reason

I guess it was never meant to be

But it's just something we have no control over and that's what destiny is

But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep

Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream

Chorus

Now hush little baby, don't you cry

Everything's gonna be alright

Stiffen that upperlip up little lady, i told ya

Daddy's here to hold ya through the night

I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why

We feel how we feel inside

It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby

But i promise momma's gon' be alright

It's funny

I remember back one year when daddy had no money

Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up

And stuck 'em under the tree and said some of 'em were from me

Cuz daddy couldn't buy 'em

I'll never forget that Christmas I sat up the whole night crying

Cuz daddy felt like a bum, see daddy had a job

But his job was to keep the food on the table for you and mom

And at the time every house that we lived in

Either kept getting broken into and robbed

Or shot up on the block and your mom was saving money for you in a jar

Trying to start a piggy bank for you so you could go to college

Almost had a thousand dollars till someone broke in and stole it

And I know it hurt so bad it broke your momma's heart

And it seemed like everything was just startin' to fall apart

Mom and dad was arguin' a lot so momma moved back

Onto Chalmers in a flat one bedroom apartment

And dad moved back to the other side of 8 Mile on Novara

And that's when daddy went to California with his CD and met Dr. Dre

And flew you and momma out to see me

But daddy had to work, you and momma had to leave me

Then you started seeing daddy on the T.V. and momma didn't like it

And you and Lainnie were to young to understand it

That Papa was a rollin' stone, momma developed a habit

And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it

I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first hand

Cuz all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud

Now I'm sittin in this empty house, just reminiscing

Lookin' at your baby pictures, it just trips me out

To see how much you both have grown, it's almost like you're sisters now

Wow, I guess you pretty much are and daddy's still here

Lainie I'm talkin' to you too, daddy's still here

I like the sound of that, yeah

It's got a ring to it don't it?

Shh, momma's only gone for the moment

Chorus

And if you ask me too

Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird

I'mma give you the world

I'mma buy a diamond ring for you

I'mma sing for you

I'll do anything for you to see you smile

And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine

I'mma break that birdies neck

I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya

And make him eat every carat don't with dad (haha)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey peoples! I got some great reviews and for that, I am happy! Special thanks to:

Sanzo Lover: My first reviewer and a great friend.

LunaGoddessOf Foxes: Ha! I updated twice for you! Ooooo, I'm daring!

QuickSilverSorceress: You did great in guessing, its just Sanzo Lover guessed first. I'm really sorry. Oh, and the answer to your question. Chapter Two's answer is Jesus of Suburbia by Green Day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Haku, Zabuza, or anyone else mentioned in these chapters. But I DO own Kira and my plot, so no stealing!

XXX

CONTEST WINNER! SANZO LOVER! You correctly guessed the name and title of this song, Mocking bird by Eminem. Your prize?

THIS WHOLE CHAPTER DEDICATED TO YOU AND YOU ALONE!

XXX

Hey Peoples, ZukoKrazy here. You really want to read Sanzo Lover's stories because they're like really good. Make sure to give her some props when reviewing, cuz she's wicked good at naming songs!

LETS GIVE IT UP FOR SANZO LOVER! Wooooooooo!

Kakashi gathered up Sakura and Sasuke and headed out. No one stopped him, for he was looking so determined, he was scary.

Once outside the village, they leapt into the trees.

Kira ran away from the place that she had been held captive.

She ran as fast and as hard as she could, but she could sense someone following.

She remembered Kakashi's warning about never going into the woods alone and started running towards what sounded to be like the beach.

Only thing was, Haku suddenly appeared in front of her.

"NOW I am someone you should be afraid of," he said dangerously and ran towards her.

Kira had been expecting this, though, and called out, "Fire Dragon Jutsu!"

The dragon caught Haku in mid-air and threw him down. He slashed at him, ripping his clothes.

Haku struck back with a kunai, which only resulted in getting his hand burnt.

Kira felt herself gaining more and more power over Haku with the dragon.

Suddenly, this hope was brought crashing into the ground as Zabuza's sword was flung into the dragon.

It cried out in agony as the sword flew through it, causing it Kira to break concentration, which resulted in the dragon to disappear. The sword continued right to Kira, though.

Her eyes got huge as the sword streaked towards her.

Kakashi had watched the battle long enough and decided to jump in right then.

He appeared next to Kira, grabbed her, and then disappeared again.

The sword hit the tree where Kira had been two seconds ago.

Kakashi looked down at the terrified youth in his arms. His eyes filled up with tears as he realized that she was back.

_Not if I have anything to say about it, _thought Zabuza evilly.

Kakashi jumped into the trees and fled…

Leading Zabuza and Haku, right into a trap.

There's your new chapter. I might not update for a while because it's Christmas. Or, it might be the other way around.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

And a happy new year!

-ZukoKrazy

Next contest…

Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, it and pull it  
_x2_

Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, it and pull it  
_x2_

Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, it and pull it

We're going down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're going down, down (down, down)  
A loaded God complex, it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, it and pull it

Very easy. I love this song. But I love Dance, Dance more.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow! I got reviews!

Icydragon14: Wow. Obviously you know your songs. 

Danny: Thank you and good job. Unfortunately, icydragon14 beat you. Really sorry.

XXX

CONTEST WINNER! Icydragon14! You have won THIS chapter dedicated to you! And, whoa. You have all of the names down. THAT'S SO COOL!

XXX

Haku and Zabuza immediately started after Kakashi and Kira.

XXX (Haku's POV)

As I jump through the trees, and I can't help but notice something is wrong.

(You know that feeling when you know something was wrong but you just can't place your finger on it? That's what he was feeling right now.)

Then, suddenly, I figured out what was wrong.

Firstly, the brats were not here.

Secondly, Kakashi was leaving obvious trails, like he wanted me to follow him.

Thirdly, we were not headed towards his village at all…

It was then Haku realized it was a trap. Unfortunately, it was too late…

XXX (Normal POV)

Multiple people jumped out at the entrance of Haku and Zabuza.

Of course, Sakura and Sasuke were among them. The others, though, were: Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji, and Master Iruka.

Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Rock Lee attacked Haku, while the rest handled Zabuza with Kakashi, who had hidden Kira.

Haku showed amazing resistance. He spun away and defended himself with his kunai knives.

Unfortunately, both Haku and Zabuza realized they were outnumbered and outmatched.

They took a longing look at where they were sure Kira was hiding, and then they disappeared in a cloud of leaves, thanks to Haku.

The other ninjas started their journeys home, disappearing quickly.

Kakashi scooped up the tired Kira out of her hiding place.

She was weak, for her jutsu used up a lot of chakra.

But she wasn't weak enough to have to be carried. She squirmed in Kakashi's arms until he finally let her down.

She started to say something to them, but was interrupted as Itachi Uchiha jumped from a tree into the clearing.

Sasuke went rigid and Kakashi and Sakura looked absolutely terrified.

"Little brother, you're alive. I can't say I am happy. You may have scared away Zabuza, but there's no way I'm leaving without the girl," Itachi said.

"You're going to have to go through us, Itachi, to get to Kira," Kakashi said menacingly, even though he knew he was no match for the 17-year-old.

"Ooo, I'm scared now," Itachi mocked.

Kira suddenly pushed through the group and stood right in front of Itachi, much to everyone's surprise.

"If you want me, then fine, go ahead and take me. But you will not hurt my friends. If you hurt them, I swear I will kill you," she squeaked.

Itachi smirked at the "threat" and clasped her shoulder.

"I was going to take you, whether or not you came willingly. Your 'friends' will be left alone this time, but next time I meet up with them, they are dead," he said reasonably.

Kira glared and nodded at him.

"But first…" Itachi said, knocking Kira out with a single and quick blow.

Itachi used his Mange Sharingan on Kakashi, making him feel as if his students were actually his worst enemies, therefore making Kakashi attack them.

As Kakashi and Sakura fought, Itachi looked at his younger brother.

Sasuke glared while Itachi smirked.

"I vowed that one day I would kill you, brother," Sasuke said.

"Did you now? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but it's not going to happen," Itachi replied.

"Yes, it is!" cried Sasuke, and threw a kunai knife at his brother.

Itachi easily dodged it and appeared behind Sasuke.

"Now, I promised our sister I wouldn't kill you. But you better watch out for your sensei," Itachi whispered in his brother's ear.

He squeezed his brother's pressure points and Sasuke fell to the ground.

"Have fun," Itachi said, looking down on his brother.

He walked over to his unconscious sister, picked her up, and disappeared. Sasuke fell unconscious, along with Kakashi, whose freedom was granted when Itachi disappeared.

Sakura looked around, surprised both were lying on the ground. Then she scowled and started dragging them home, since no other villages were closer.

She pondered what Itachi had said to Sasuke, though.

His sister?

Guys, I'd like to give mad props to SANZO LOVER, who wrote something in one of her fictions, and then gave me permission to sort of use it in mine. Please review all of her stories NICELY.

Thanks Sanzo Lover!

Next contest.

Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're far too kind

Now can I get an encore, do you want more  
Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar

Now what the hell are you waitin for  
After me, there shall be no more  
So for one last time, nigga make some noise

Get em Jay

Who you know fresher than Hov'? Riddle me that  
The rest of y'all know where I'm lyrically at  
Can't none of y'all mirror me back  
Yeah hearin me rap is like hearin G. Rap in his prime  
I'm, young H.O., rap's Grateful Dead  
Back to take over the globe, now break bread  
I'm in, Boeing jets, Global Express  
Out the country but the blueberry still connect  
On the low but the yacht got a triple deck  
But when you Young, what the you expect? Yep, yep  
Grand openin, grand closin  
God your man Hov' cracked the can open again  
Who you gon' find doper than him with no pen  
just draw off inspiration  
Soon you gon' see you can't replace him  
with cheap imitations for DESE GENERATIONS

Now can I get an encore, do you want more  
Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar

Now what the hell are you waitin for  
After me, there shall be no more  
So for one last time, nigga make some noise

What the hell are you waiting for

_sighs_ Look what you made me do, look what I made for you  
Knew if I paid my dues, how will they pay you  
When you first come in the game, they try to play you  
Then you drop a couple of hits, look how they wave to you  
From Marcy to Madison Square  
To the only thing that matters in just a matter of years (yea)  
As fate would have it, Jay's status appears  
to be at an all-time high, perfect time to say goodbye  
When I come back like Jordan, wearin the 4-5  
It ain't to play games witchu  
It's to aim at you, probably maim you  
If I owe you I'm blowin you to smithereeens  
take one for your team  
And I need you to remember one thing (one thing)  
I came, I saw, I conquered  
From record sales, to sold out concerts  
So muh'fucker if you want this encore  
I need you to scream, 'til your lungs get sore

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb  
Can I get an encore, do you want more (more...)  
I've become so numb  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar  
One last time I need y'all to roar

I like this song a lot and I highly suggest it. Please review!

-ZukoKrazy


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for my awesome, kind reviews, you guys rock!

XXX

CONTEST WINNER! Darklight03! You made an awesome guess and you won! THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU! And I must admit, it is one of my better chapters.

ON WITH THE STORY!

XXX

Sakura dragged her unfortunate sensei and her beloved Sasuke home.

She looked at Sasuke and wondered…

XXX (Sakura's POV)

Sasuke's sister? Well, I guess they do look kind of alike, despite the eyes and the personalities.

They didn't act anything alike, though.

For instance, Kira was always happy and bubbly, while Sasuke was secluded and was always saying bad things.

Incredibly, Kira looked more like Itachi than Sasuke.

Her eyes were a deep purple, but they could have been mistaken as black in the right light.

Kira's face was more developed like Itachi's.

Sasuke's face was serious all the time, but he had emotion in his eyes.

When Itachi was serious, his eyes were either full of hate or emotionless.

When Kira was serious, she had the same eyes of her brother, Itachi. Mostly they were emotionless, though.

Kira's hair was black, but she put it up, so it wouldn't get in her face. Unfortunately, two bangs always escaped the ponytail and hung down in her face.

Sakura inwardly sighed.

Kira had been a great friend of hers, always there when she needed her.

And now she was gone.

(Itachi's POV)

She has grown since five, I'll tell you that. As she stumbled along beside me, I knew she was inwardly cursing me.

She looked up once at me and I thought I saw admiration in her eyes.

Was she turning evil already? Nah, too soon.

Although I hate to admit it, I guess I felt sort of bad for my sister.

She was abandoned, captured twice, and still tortured with her visions.

I can't wait to use the time machine.

Let me go over the plan once more to myself, and then I'll give it to the others flat out.

Kidnap Kira…

Use Mange Sharigan to make sure she thinks that we're her family and her other brother and those losers are her enemies.

Make it permanent.

Use time machine to make her older.

Teach her all of the moves we know.

And then unleash her power…

It was a brilliant plan and nothing could spoil it.

(Normal POV)

Suddenly, Itachi stopped. They had reached it.

They had reached the headquarters of the terrorist group Itachi was a member in.

Akatsuki.

(back at the village) (Sakura's POV)

I walked into the village dragging Kakashi and Sasuke.

It was night.

I started walking toward the hospital.

Just a few more steps, I told myself. Just a few more steps then I can rest.

Unfortunately, it was that time that she fell unconscious.

(morning)

When I woke up, I was surprised to find myself in a bed. 

I bolted upright, taking off several injections in the process. I winced and looked around.

Kakashi and Sasuke were still unconscious.

I later learned that Master Iruka had been walking to the woods to relieve himself, (A/N Ewwwwwwww), and he saw me stagger and fall to the ground.

He saw that all of us were unconscious and put us in the hospital.

He later visited and I thanked him vigorously.

He said it was no problem and that it was the right thing to do.

After he left, I was alone.

Naruto later visited bringing with him tales of the Akatsuki making a new member.

I wondered who it was.

All at once, I realized it.

The new member must have been Kira.

HAHA! CLIFFHANGER!

LOL.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I've been meaning to ask you guys this. Should I change my penname now that I am writing in multiple categories?

My penname was originally for the category Avatar: The Last Airbender, but now I'm writing in a lot of different places.

I have a couple of choices, if they aren't already taken.

Jagged x Tears

Broken x Promises

Demon x Horse

Darkness x Lies

Or leave it as it is.

I NEED AN ANSWER A.S.A.P.!

NEW CONTEST!

I found the cure to growing older  
And you're the only place that feels like home  
Just so you know, you'll never know  
And some secrets weren't meant to be told  
I found the cure to growing older

I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends  
And I am sorry my conscience called in sick again  
And I've got arrogance down to a science  
Oh, and I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends

_Chorus: x2_  
Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up

Find a safe place, brace yourself, bite your lips  
I'm sending your fingernails and empty bottles you've sipped  
Back to your family cause I know you will be missed  
So you can find a safe place, brace yourself

They call kids like us vicious and carved out of stone  
But for what we've become, we just feel more alone  
Always weigh what I've got against what I left  
So progress report: I am missing you to death

_Chorus: x2_  
Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up

Someone old  
No one new  
Feeling borrowed  
Always blue  
Someone old  
No one new  
Feeling borrowed  
Always blue  
Someone old  
No one new  
Feeling borrowed  
Always blue  
Someone old  
No one new  
Always borrowed  
Always you

I found a cure to growing older  
I found a cure to growing older

_Chorus: x2_  
Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up

I like this one. From my FAVORITE BAND! (Hint, hint)

Guess it and win.

-ZukoKrazy


	9. Chapter 9

OK, new chapter.

CONTEST WINNER! Icydragon14! GEEZ, you know your songs.

Umm…you know the prize.

XXX

Itachi stepped back and examined his work.

Kira's smile and bubbliness was gone from her eyes. Her face showed total determination. Her eyes cold, and her hands clenched into a fist at her sides.

One of the Akatsuki members held up a picture of Kakashi and suddenly there was a kunai through it.

She walked up to the member and grabbed the picture out of his hands. He backed out of the way of the girl.

She looked at the picture and for a second Itachi thought that an emotion had come into her eyes. Recognition? Regret? Sadness?

Whatever emotion that had been in there was now gone and she crushed the picture in her hand.

XXX

Kira was now sixteen. Itachi was still seventeen and Kakashi would still be twenty-six. Akatsuki members had used the time machine on her to make her older. Her body and mind were equivalent to one of a sixteen-year-old.

Her attitude was like her brothers. She felt as if she needed to kill. She felt as if she needed…blood.

Kira's eyes were still a deep purple, only deeper than the last time. Her hair was jet-black. Her clothes were no longer the bright pink kimonos but a black cape with a collar over her lower face.

Her forehead protector was twisted so it was on the side of her head. A cloth covered the lower half of her face and her collar did too, for Itachi did not want her being recognized by anyone.

Itachi had trained her so she was now as skillful, and more lethal, than any jounin.

Kira did not fear Itachi anymore, for when he trained her, it was like he was putting a little of himself into her.

She told him every vision she had. She told him every vision she had previously. She told him everything.

XXX

Kakashi did not talk. He did not eat. He did not sleep. He did not do anything unless he was forced to. He didn't even read his books unless someone made him. He was depressed.

Sasuke was not as bad, but he was often caught thinking and staring out of the window instead of doing what he was supposed to be doing.

Sakura wasn't as bad as those two, though she missed Kira.

XXX (Kakashi's POV)

If she were here right now, she'd be cheering everyone up with her smile and her jokes and her bubbliness.

If she were here right now she would be sparring with Naruto.

Or cooking.

Or having a vision.

I sighed when I remembered the kinds of visions she used to have.

Like this one time when she had a vision that I would be very embarrassed in front of the whole village. I didn't believe her and went about my work.

Five minutes later, I was painting a fence when someone dumped a can of paint on my head.

I heard laughter and saw the whole village standing there and laughing.

Her vision came true.

I remembered the other types of visions she had.

I remembered that she had a vision and it said an important life was about to end.

Two minutes later, I killed the queen bee for a colony by accident.

"Told ya," Kira had said and then laughed.

Kira had been like a daughter to me and now she was gone for sure.

Why won't I go after her?

Because she is in the hands of Itachi, the ninja feared even by Orochimaru.

And because there is no point. Itachi has probably already brainwashed her, and once he made it permanent, there was no turning back.

It was over.

XXX

Haha, or was it?

Bum bum bum.

You have to wait until next chapter to find out. HAVE FUN!

Once again I oppose you with the question.

Shall I change my penname?

You decide.

-ZukoKrazy


	10. Chapter 10

Yeah, sorry I didn't have a contest last time. I'll do it this time.

XXX

Kira's eyes were full of hate as she looked down at the entrance of Kohona.

People were passing in and out of the gates, not a care in the world.

Not even knowing they were going to be attacked…

Going to be killed.

Not a care in the world…

Vision

_Kira saw herself standing in the middle of the burning village._

_The village she grew up in. _

_Suddenly, there was a disturbance behind her as she saw Team 7 and their teacher._

_She smirked and said, "You really think you can stop me, don't you? News Flash: Itachi trained me, and now I'm unconquerable. Go ahead. Try."_

_Black…_

End Vision.

Since she was simply observing the village to see what times most people came in and out, she headed back to the Akatsuki lair to tell Itachi what she had just saw.

XXX (Kakashi's POV)

Right before she attacked, you could almost feel the anticipation.

Most people were just going about their days, not a care in the world.

It had been many months since Kira had disappeared, but I still had an empty hole in my heart.

I was walking towards the exit of Kohona with my team to go rescue a cat, when I saw a shadow move in the trees.

I told them to be on alert and I jumped into a tree several paces away.

What I saw completely astonished me.

It was Kira.

Only, it wasn't her.

Firstly, when she looked at me, her eyes were full of hate.

Secondly, she was sixteen, or around there.

Thirdly, she attacked me.

"Fire Dragon Jutsu!" she cried in a voice that was not as I remembered it.

Suddenly, the dragon appeared behind me, having more features than the last time I saw it. It was stronger. More lethal. And its eyes held the same hate as its master's did.

I jumped out of the way, easily dodging it. Unfortunately, I had been tricked. Another dragon raced towards me with the speed of a bullet. It knocked me out of the air, slamming me on the ground.

(Normal POV)

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura and Naruto cried.

"Kakashi-sensei!" mocked Kira, landing in front of the three, towering over them.

"You should be more worried about yourself," she said with an evil grin.

A dragon raced towards the three, knocking them all into trees.

Kakashi was behind Kira. His eyes were full of regret as he raised his kunai.

Suddenly Kira spun around. Her eyes were Sharingan! She used the Mange Sharingan to make Kakashi feel as if he was being stabbed with katanas for 72 hours.

He dropped to the ground, writhing in pain.

"That," she said whispering in his ear, "I learned from my big brother."

"Have fun," she said, straightening up.

She jumped into the trees and in a matter of seconds was gone.

The three Genin and the Jounin were all unconscious.

When Sasuke woke up, Sakura and Naruto were already awake, discussing what had happened and what to do with Kakashi.

Sasuke groaned inwardly. Itachi had taken another member of his family.

Not her life, physically, but she was under his spell. He looked at Kakashi.

Another Kira-related incident, no doubt. But why?

Sasuke looked extremely angry. He got up, startling Sakura and Naruto.

"Sasuke! We're awake!" Sakura cried.

Realization suddenly dawned on Sasuke's face.

"Kira's going to attack the village," he said in a shaky voice.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Think about it. She needed to take out some skillful ninja before she attacked," he said.

"But why us?" Naruto asked.

"Because we are the only ones who knows that she is my sister," Sasuke answered.

Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke with horror on their faces.

"We have to stop her," Sakura said.

Ooo. More Cliffies.

Anyways, next contest.

I've decided that I need a change. I think I am going to change my Penname to

Darkness Lies. Or maybe I won't. I don't know.

Conversion, software version 7.0,  
Looking at life through the eyes of a tire hub,  
Eating seeds as a past time activity,  
The toxicity of our city, of our city,

New, what do you own the world?  
How do you own disorder, disorder,  
Now, somewhere between the sacred silence,  
Sacred silence and sleep,  
Somewhere, between the sacred silence and sleep,  
Disorder, disorder, disorder.

More wood for their fires, loud neighbors,  
Flashlight reveries caught in the headlights of a truck,  
Eating seeds as a past time activity,  
The toxicity of our city, of our city,

New, what do you own the world?  
How do you own disorder, disorder,  
Now, somewhere between the sacred silence,  
Sacred silence and sleep,  
Somewhere, between the sacred silence and sleep,  
Disorder, disorder, disorder.

New, what do you own the world?  
How do you own disorder, disorder,  
Now, somewhere between the sacred silence,  
Sacred silence and sleep,  
Somewhere, between the sacred silence and sleep,  
Disorder, disorder, disorder.

When I became the sun,  
I shone life into the man's hearts,  
When I became the sun,  
I shone life into the man's hearts.

-ZukoKrazy


	11. Chapter 11

Yeah, no one reviewed, so whatever.

XXX

CONTEST WINNER! Icydragon14! Wow, you seriously have some talent.

This time, at the end of this chapter, there will be a riddle. Instead of whoever guesses it first, it will be how many get it. I will give credit to all of you who guess.

XXX

The ninja fled at the sight of her, the villagers cowered in fear before her, and people died at the touch of her.

Kira saw her vision.

The burning village, the people screaming, the bodies still.

She turned around as she heard the disturbance behind her.

Team 7.

"I see you are awake. Unfortunately for you, you are too late. I have already struck this village, and there is no turning back now," she said harshly.

"Kira. Little sister…"Sasuke started.

"I am not your little sister anymore!" she cried, and kunai knives were suddenly everywhere.

Team 7 screamed out in pain as kunai knives struck them, leaving deep gashes.

After a few hits, Sasuke picked up a discarded kunai and started blocking the rest.

"Wow, little brother. You actually have some skill," Kira mocked.

"A lot more than you do!" Sasuke shot back.

Kira scowled and launched an attack on Sasuke…

Kakashi woke up from his unconscious state much sooner than he did when Itachi had attacked him.

It's because Kira had gone easy on him.

Her attack also wasn't as strong as her brother's was because she had just copied it.

He bolted upright, ignoring the pain that was an illusion, and ran towards the city.

What he saw surprised him.

The village was burning. The people were screaming. Kira was attacking Team 7.

His team.

He ran towards Kira, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

Kira's eyes flickered to where he was and then returned to the fight.

"I am sorry, little brother, but this fight ends now," she thundered.

She whipped at a katana and slashed Sasuke's neck. Blood poured out of it as Sasuke crumpled to the ground.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Naruto shouted together.

Kira bent down and said, "Good bye little brother."

She then turned towards Kakashi, who had stopped.

"Hello Kakashi."

"Kira."

"Unfortunately, I have a life to live. I would rather stay and talk, but I must be leaving," she said.

She threw some needles at Kakashi's pressure points, and disappeared in a whirl of fire.

Kakashi caught and discarded them easily. Again, she was going easy.

He ran over to where Sasuke was bleeding on the ground.

He ripped off a piece of his shirt and mopped up the blood. Again the gash wasn't as deep as it needed to be to kill him.

Later, as the city was being rebuilt, Kakashi sat in dark room thinking.

No matter how much Itachi had hypnotized her and changed her age, she still had her personality.

She hated killing things.

She could never stomp on a bug, she could never kill a spider, and she could never even bear to take an apple from a tree.

Although when she was under Itachi's spell, she would hurt anything.

But never kill.

_And that was going to be her downfall_, though Kakashi.

Ok, I know its short, but deal with it.

Riddle.

The poor have it

The rich need it

If either of them eat it

They will die.

For all of those people who suck at riddles (I know I do) here's a song for you to name.

Unfortunately, you can only guess once. Either guess for the song, or guess for the riddle.

(Verse 1)  
Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mmmm

Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no

Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown   
Miss never let a man help her off her throne

So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected   
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love 

(Chorus)  
What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true

(Verse 2)   
Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no

But she miscalculated   
She didn't wanna end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

So, by changing a misconception  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside, she felt a connection   
She fell in love

(Chorus)  
What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

(Bridge)  
When miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I've finally seen

(Chorus)  
What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

Miss independent

This is sooooooooooooooooo easy.

-ZukoKrazy


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews!

I will have a BIG surprise in this chapter. So, go on! Read!

XXX 

Kira leapt through the trees as fast as she could, glancing over her shoulder to see if she had lost the ANBU of Konoha.

She sighed and turned her head back to face the front.

She screamed as an ANBU crow popped up in front of her. She quickly spun to the side and was faced by another ANBU.

She felt four more on her other sides. She threw kunai at them and disappeared in a burst of fire.

The ANBU quickly caught the knives and disappeared also.

XXX 

Kira came upon a, what seemed to be, house deep, deep in the woods.

She opened the steel door and closed it behind her, utterly exhausted.

"Brother?" Kira called out.

"Yes," came the quiet response behind her.

"I have succeeded in burning most of Konoha and I have also succeeded in capturing…him." She said, throwing down a sack she had brought with her from Konoha.

The sack struggled and moved about until it fell over with a thud. Itachi smiled grimly and opened the sack.

Inside it was Naruto, the demon-boy.

XXX 

Kakashi planned Kira's fall. Sakura helped him because Sasuke couldn't, seeing as he was in the hospital, recovering from the blow to his neck.

Kakashi had told Sakura his plan.

Before Kira had kidnapped Naruto, he had planted a tracking device on his neck. It was so small; it was nearly invisible.

"That is where the Akatsuki currently hide," Kakashi said pointing to a virtual map, explaining to Sakura and whatever was left of the ANBU. They nodded.

"That," Kakashi pointed in a place not to far away, "is where Naruto and most likely the Uchiha girl is."

Sakura flinched as her ex-friend was called by her clan name instead of her real one.

"Move out," Kakashi commanded.

Itachi nodded and said to Kira, "Nice work. Go get some rest before you collapse."

Too late.

Right as he was saying that, she kneeled and then fell face-first to the floor, completely exhausted and because of that, she had fainted.

Itachi backed away, startled.

He then looked down at the girl in the dark green chuunin vest with the black pants and long sleeved shirt with a mask covering the lower portion of her face, lying on the floor. His sister.

His eyes softened as he picked her up. He kicked the sack, causing Naruto to hit his head against the wall, knocking him out.

His sister in his arms, Itachi walked upstairs and laid her down on her bed. He then ruffled her hair and whispered a promise only he could hear.

"I swear I'll protect you always."

Kakashi and the others raced towards the point where they hoped that Naruto would be…alive.

Naruto suddenly appeared in the doorway and said, "You're going soft, Itachi. SIMPLE ROPES CANNOT HOLD THE NEXT HOKAGE!"

Naruto found himself two hours later bound and gagged once again.

Only this time he had been stuffed into a duffel bag about three times smaller then the original sack.

Naruto cursed and worked on getting the ropes off of his wrists.

Kira woke up and yawned. She turned over in her bed to find…Kisame?

Kira shrieked and flipped away from him, causing the sheets to tangle up in her legs, bringing her down to the floor.

Kira groaned.

"What are you doing in my room?" Kira shrieked up to the figure on the bed.

"This is MY room, in case you haven't noticed," Kisame retorted.

Kisame then also tried to get up, but because of the tangled mess that was his bed, he tripped and also fell, landing right on top of Kira.

"Get OFF of me!" Kira roared.

"What the heck?" Itachi chose this moment to stick his head into the room. "KISAME WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!" he yelled.

Itachi strode across the room and picked up Kisame easily. He then proceeded to throw the other criminal across the room, causing the poor innocent guy to slam into the wall. He groaned and cursed.

Itachi sliced through the sheets with a kunai knife and helped Kira up.

"Did he do anything to you?" Itachi then fired the first question at her.

"No, Itachi," Kira sighed.

"And you didn't do anything either…right?" he questioned.

"No, Itachi," she answered.

"Good," Itachi said roughly.

Kira walked out of the room, shooting apologetic glances at Kisame.

Itachi strode over to Kisame and said, "Stay AWAY from my sister, Kisame. You tell Sasori that too."

Kisame nodded.

Itachi threw the torn blankets on top of the criminal and left the room.

_What just happened?_ Kisame thought.

Kakashi and the other ANBU spotted the hideout in question and proceeded to surround it.

Kakashi gave the signal and down the steel door came…

I know this chapter is very short. Please understand that I am writing this at 11 at night and I am tired, so please forgive any grammatical errors.

Goodnight!

-ZK


	13. Chapter 13

Coolness, two reviews. PLEASE review if you are reading this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I probably never will.

Quote: Love is just too damn confusing. XXX 

"Kakashi, what are we doing here?" Sakura asked, annoyed at her sensei.

"I forgot my book!" Kakashi whined like the little boy he was secretly inside.

The few ANBU fidgeted, eager to get the Akatsuki member and to get back Naruto.

Sakura groaned and walked in behind her sensei.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Sakura heard Kakashi mumble to himself.

"KAKASHI!" Sakura screamed her impatience.

"Found it!" Kakashi cried happily.

"Ok, good, let's GO!" Sakura cried, dragging her sensei out of his apartment.

XXX Kira knew she didn't fit in among the other dreaded Akatsuki members, but she still tried. Mostly, she practiced using her Sharingan. Pretty boring stuff, but she dealt with it. 

One day Kira was heading toward the door to go practice with her newly acquired bow and arrows.

She hummed a tune she heard back in Konoha and reached for the handle.

Suddenly, the door flew off its hinges, crashing into Kira and knocking her back several feet. Blood poured out of her nose, which looked broken.

She crashed into the wall, breaking several more bones.

Kira groaned and went to go push the door off of her.

Suddenly, pressure was applied to the door as an ANBU bear put his foot on top of the door, crushing Kira even more.

She screamed out her pain and both Itachi and Kisame came skidding around the corner, coming from opposite directions. Being about seven in the morning, both fearsome Akatsuki members where in the process of getting ready.

Itachi was in his pajamas, which, in truth, weren't much different from his regular clothes, just minus the black cloak.

Kisame, on the other hand, had only a towel wrapped around his waist and had, apparently, been in the process of brushing his teeth.

Itachi's eyes narrowed at the scene before him. ANBU, Kakashi, and Sakura were barging into the home, looking for Naruto. His eyes turned from black to red and he looked over at the door on top of his little sister. He growled and ran to the bottom of the stairs, pulling out a kunai.

He tackled the ANBU on top of the door and slashed at his throat. After the bear was taken care of, Itachi ran over to his sister, pulling the door off of her.

"Kira…" he whispered to the unmoving form.

He stroked her cheek and forced her to sit upright. He pounded a fist on her back and she started coughing violently.

She spat up a lot of blood and Itachi's suspicion was confirmed. Kira was bleeding internally. There wasn't a lot of time left until she died.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted the family moment. "Itachi. Get up slowly and you won't die."

Itachi trembled.

Not with fear, but with rage and sorrow.

He stood up and turned around slowly. The pale hand on the kunai knife trembled, probably some in-experienced, newly appointed ANBU. When Itachi's eyes traveled upwards, he noticed that the person wielding the kunai was not even ANBU. A genin! _On this type of mission? The sensei must be crazy! _Itachi thought.

He shrugged and whipped out his on kunai, effortlessly blocking the girl's and disarming her. She cried out as her weapon left her possession.

Kakashi whipped his kunai at Itachi, which was also easily dodged.

"Kakashi, again we meet," came the whispered voice of Itachi in Kakashi's left ear.

Kakashi's eye widened and he went to go punch Itachi. Itachi ducked under it and tripped Kakashi. He then kicked him in the back, and Kakashi flew into the wall.

He remembered hitting the wall and watching Itachi walk over to the cowering Sakura. He called out a warning and then blacked out.

In a matter of minutes, the remaining ANBU, Sakura, and Kakashi were all knocked out. Kisame walked over to Itachi when Itachi looked up from attending Kira and promptly screamed, for Kisame had nothing on because his towel had slipped off during the fight.

The blue man looked down and flushed. He picked up his abandoned towel and walked upstairs to get dressed.

Kira stirred a bit and then coughed up more blood. Itachi turned back to the age-altered girl and picked her up, bridal style.

Itachi shouted upstairs, "I'm going out, so is Kira, and don't expect us back for awhile!"

Grunts and mumbled replies came. One reply was, "Don't have too much fun, Itachi, like you did with the last girl we had here!"

"Don't worry, Hachisa, I'll kill you later!" Itachi responded with a threat.

He heard a swear from upstairs and carried Kira out. He had to get to a hospital and QUICK.

He weighed his options while he jumped from tree branch to tree branch. He finally came upon a decision, as well as the entrance to Konoha. He transformed himself into a girl, about his own age and walked to the gates, calling out, "Please! I need admittance! My friend is very hurt!" Itachi also altered Kira's appearance, slightly, as well.

"State your name," came the guard's voice.

"Itsuki," the name was thought of on the spot.

"And your friend?" came the voice once again.

"Kiriko. Please, kind sir," Itachi's voice strained on that part, " she is very hurt and needs medical attention NOW!"

"Alright. Come in," the guard then gave them directions to the hospital.

When Itachi arrived, the medic-nins took Kira and immediately went into operation, no questions asked, because that was the oath they swore.

One of the operators came out of the room, closing the door behind him. He looked up and shook his head sadly…

Is Kira going to make it? Will Itachi's transformation and her and he wear off? What will happen when they see Team 7? Find out in the next chapter

BUT

I am not posting the next chapter 'till I get at least five reviews. So review, please! Oh, and I am REALLY sorry for the shortness!

-ZK

P.S. REVIEW! I COMMAND YOU!


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, I GOT FOUR REVIEWS! Thank you guys!

XXXXXXXX

**Recap: **He weighed his options while he jumped from tree branch to tree branch. He finally came upon a decision, as well as the entrance to Konoha. He transformed himself into a girl, about his own age and walked to the gates, calling out, "Please! I need admittance! My friend is very hurt!" Itachi also altered Kira's appearance, slightly, as well.

"State your name," came the guard's voice.

"Itsuki," the name was thought of on the spot.

"And your friend?" came the voice once again.

"Kiriko. Please, kind sir," Itachi's voice strained on that part, " she is very hurt and needs medical attention NOW!"

"Alright. Come in," the guard then gave them directions to the hospital.

When Itachi arrived, the medic-nins took Kira and immediately went into operation, no questions asked, because that was the oath they swore.

One of the operators came out of the room, closing the door behind him. He looked up and shook his head sadly…

Wow long recap huh?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi looked startled for a moment and then a woman next to him cried out sorrowfully, "Not my Kei! No my poor baby!"

Itachi scooted away from the bawling woman and looked down at his hands. He gasped as they started to change from the smoothness of a girl's hand to the roughness of his own. He focused his chakra and changed back. Then he realized that if _he _had changed…

Suddenly there was a cry from the operating room. Itachi rushed to the window and saw what he had feared. Kira was herself again, herself being a criminal hated throughout Konoha and a missing-nin. There was sounded like a brief struggle and Itachi knew it was all over. One of the operators came running through the door and shouted, "You! Stop!"

Itachi swore and stole one last glance at Kira before bolting.

He made it outside before he heard the shouts of other people. That only provoked Itachi to run all the faster, losing focus on his chakra disguising him. Several shouts could now be for; think about it, a S-class criminal was running through the streets of Konoha.

Suddenly Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind the very person he swore to protect with his life.

Kakashi and the others had awoken to find themselves back in Konoha, like nothing had happened.

Kakashi heard the news quickly and raced to the hospital before anyone else could. He ran to the secretary and asked where Kira was.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't give out that information," she said, shaking her head, motioning for the next person to come forward.

Kakashi glared at the second person and faced the woman again.

"Listen, you don't understand. I NEED to see this girl," Kakashi said forcefully.

"I'm sorry sir, but the girl is to be isolated. Hokages' orders," the woman said.

"I am on a mission for the Hokage," Kakashi lied.

"Oh, well, uh…room 206," the woman said, stuttering.

"Thank you," Kakashi grabbed a map and raced towards 206.

Kakashi knocked and entered the room.

Kira, with bandages around her body, looked up at his entrance.

The first thing Kakashi noticed was that Kira was no longer sixteen, but was once again the seven-year-old.

The second thing Kakashi noticed was that in her purple eyes, the emotion was fear and only fear.

The third thing Kakashi noticed was that Kira was tied to her bed and she had a gag over her mouth.

She cried out when she saw Kakashi. Because of Itachi, she was supposed to feel hatred towards him, but her soul begged to differ.

Kakashi could see that Kira was battling herself. About what, he did not know. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, his visible eye showing one emotion: happiness.

He went to hug her and she finally got her gag off, just in time to bite him on the shoulder.

Kakashi cried out and jerked away. "What was that for?" he cried.

"You are an enemy. I live only to kill enemies!" she shouted trying to get out of her bonds to strangle him.

Kakashi tried to remain calm, but his eye betrayed him. Before, the emotion had been happiness, now it was sadness and betrayal.

Kira screamed and Kakashi slipped her gag back on her. She creamed into her gag and Kakashi started to back out of the room.

"Kira…" Kakashi's voice trailed off. He looked once back at the seven-year-old.

Only she was sixteen again. She glared at him and looked away.

Kakashi suddenly sat down in a chair. "I'm not leaving," he declared.

Kira shook her head at him and he knew she was thinking him as a fool. But what he didn't know was that Kira had managed to get a kunai and was slowly sawing her way through the ropes.

It was late in the night. Everyone was asleep, including Kakashi. Kira smiled as she felt the last rope snap. She shook her hands and massaged her wrists. She slipped off he gag and looked around. The room was dark; she must have dozed off for a while. The only other being in the room was Kakashi, but he was asleep in the chair.

She looked down at her body.

Her torso was tightly wrapped in bandages, as was her arms and hands. Her pants had those really uncomfortable hospital pants. She scowled and ripped off all of the injections and those sticky things.

She hopped out of her bed and grabbed her cloak out of a bedside table drawer. Also in the drawer were her regular clothes. She shook her head at the stupidity of the hospital people. She slipped her shirt over her head and over the bandages. She looked around at Kakashi to make sure he was asleep and quickly pulled down the hospital ones and put on her real ones. She then grabbed her cloak.

She was about to exit through the window, but she felt she needed to do something first. She grabbed the rope and quickly tied up Kakashi to his chair. By the time she was done, Kakashi was awake and about to say something when Kira pulled down his mask. Kira then kissed him. Kakashi looked stunned. She took this opportunity to gag him.

She pulled up his mask again, except now there was a thick band of cloth around his mouth. "Just for good measure," she chuckled.

She took a kunai out of her pouch and fingered the sharp point. She looked at Kakashi and then back at her kunai.

Kakashi.

Kunai.

Kakashi.

Kunai.

"You're lucky, Kakashi. I don't feel like killing…right now. But mark my words, if you cross my path again, I _will_ kill you," Kira growled. Kakashi just stared.

Kira crossed the room to the window. She looked at it carefully before opening it. An alarm went off and Kira swore. She stood on the windowsill and saluted lazily to Kakashi before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi struggled at the ropes and thought about what he had just seen as hospital personnel ran into the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, I know, meaningless chapter. But hey, at least it's an update, right? Right.

Thanks for reading, please review!

-ZK


End file.
